1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus for processing image information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been developed and utilized various apparatus for the recording, storage, communication, synthesis, etc. of image information, but such apparatus are mostly designed for a single function and seldom have plural functions integrally combined. Also the visual processing of information as an image improves the efficiency of office work, and there is required an apparatus capable of easily and promptly effecting various processings of image information. Also in the conventional apparatus it has been difficult to insert character information or an image from a keyboard into image information received through a communication line or read from an original.